Married - KrisYeol
by YuiKai
Summary: -No Summary-
1. Chapter 1

Title: Married

Cast: Kris, Chanyeol and all member

Pairing: KrisYeol

Author: Kim Chae Ri

Genre: romance, drama

Disclaimer: semua member EXO mlik SMent dan milik keluarga mereka serta milik EXOTISC dan diri mereka sendiri kecuali Sehun Kai dan Lay milik AUTHOR*plak

Warning: YAOI, TYPO bertebaran dimana-mana, alur berantakan

Pernikahan adalah suatu acara sakral yang akan di lakukan oleh setiap manusia dengan pasangan masing – masing atau dengan orang yang di cintai. Tidak peduli orang itu dari kalangan mana, dari suku apa, dari penduduk mana, mau pun dari jenis apa, asalkan mereka memiliki cinta, mereka berhak melakukan pernikahan.

Di sebuah gereja yang sudah mulai di penuhi oleh beberapa orang yang di undang dari 2 buah keluarga yang berbeda kebangsaan sedang menerima tamu yang di undang di acara pernikahan tersebut.

Seorang namja tampan yang di ketahui sebagai mempelai pria juga ikut menyambut para tamu undangan. Tidak jarang terdengar bisikkan para tamu saat melihat namja tampan itu. mereka selalu mengatakan kalau namja itu tampan, berkharisma, dan lain lainnya. Namja itu hanya tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan dari para undangan tamu. Tidak jarang, namja tampan itu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada tamu undangan.

Namja tampan itu mengembangkan senyumannya semakin lebar. Sahabat – sahabatnya yang selalu mendukung apa pun yang di lakukan namja tampan itu akhirnya datang. Namja tampan itu sudah sangat lama menunggu mereka. Ada sekitar 2 orang sahabatnya dengan membawa pasangan masing – masing.

"wah...Chukkae Kris akhirnya hal yang kau inginkan tercapai juga"kata sahabat nya kepada namja tampan yang di panggil Kris itu a.k.a Wu Yi Fan. Dia lah namja yang akan menikah hari ini.

"hahaha nde. Kau benar, tapi sekarang aku sedikit nervous."kata Kris kepada sahabatnya yang bernama Suho.

"gak perlu nervous gege. Kalau kau nervous, kau bisa merusak acaramu sendiri"kata sahabat yang menjadi magnae di antara sahabatnya sendiri. Dia bernama Sehun.

"dimana sopan santunmu Hunnie. Kenapa hanya dia awal saja kau sopan tapi kenapa di akhirnya tidak ada sopan santunnya"kata pacarnya Sehun.

"hahaha, aku sudah biasa berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Jadi aku gak perlu takut"kata Sehun kepada pacarnya Kim Jong In atau yang biasa di panggil Kai. sementara Kris hanya bisa bersabar melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Oh ya Kris. _Dia_ dimana? Aku penasaran dengannya. Aku yakin pasti dia sangat cantik"kata pacarnya Suho yang bernama Lay atau pemilik nama panjang Zhang Yi Xing.

"aish kok kau yang jadinya tidak sabaran sich?"tanya Suho kepada Lay. Lay yang mendengar ucapan itu mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"aku kan hanya ingin melihatnya saja"kata Lay pelan.

"Lay gege berhentilah melakukan aegyo seperti itu. apa kau tidak lihat Suho hyung sudah gak tahan untuk menciummu"kata sahabat Kris yang memiliki mata seperti panda yang bernama Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao.

"nde benar kata Tao atau nanti kau bisa tidak berjalan di buatnya"timpan namja Chingunya Tao yang bernama Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Baekhyun. Lay menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

"ani aku tidak mau"kata Lay dan semuanya tertawa mendengarnya dan akhirnya pun mereka tertawa bersama. Sungguh indah hidup mereka.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang khusus tempat mempelainya, terlihat seorang namja manis yang saat ini sedang duduk di sebuh bangku yang memang di sediakan di ruangan itu untuk tempat duduk sangat namja manis.

Namja manis itu terlihat gugup. Kegugupannya datang saat dia di tinggal sendiri di ruangan itu oleh ke dua orang tuanya. Appa dan Oemmanya memang tadi berada disitu untuk menyemangatinya. Tapi sekarang mereka pergi keluar ruangan itu untuk menyambut para undangan yang datang.

Kriet~

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Terlihat 3 orang namja manis yang membuka pintu itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat penampilan sahabat mereka.

"Yeollie~ "teriak mereka bersamaan sambil berlari kearah mempelai yang di panggil Yeollie tadi. mempelai yang bernama Chanyeol itu tersenyum saat melihat sahabat – sahabatnya datang.

"wah Yeollie hyung kau terlihat cantik sekali dengan pakaian itu" Kata Sahabatnya yang memiliki kulit yang berbeda dari orang korea pada dasarnya.

"nde benar kata Kai, kau sangat cantik Yeollie. Aku tidak nyangka sahabatku yang memiliki hobi bermain drum seperti namja lainnya akan menjadi cantik saat di dandani seperti ini"kata sahabatnya yang paling pendek di anatar mereka.

"aish Baekkie. Kau datang kesini mau mengasih selamat atau hanya mau mengejekku saja?"tanya Chanyeol dengan kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kau tidak boleh cemberut seperti itu Yeollie. Yang di katakan Baekkie itu benar. Aku saja sampai tidak percaya kau akan secantik ini jika menggunakan gaun dan berdandan seperti yeoja."kata namja manis yang paling tua di antara mereka semua.

"gomawo atas pujiannya Lay gege"ata Chanyeol terlihat semburan merah tdi pipinya. Sebenarnya sudah saat mendengar perkataan Kai tadi pipinya sudah memerah.

"hyung coba kau berdiri. Aku ingin melihatmu secara keseluruhan"kata Kai antusia. Dia tidak pernah terlihat seantusia ini.

Chanyeol pun berdiri. Kalau di lihat dari ata sampai bawah, Chanyeol terlihat seperti yeoja yang sangat cantik saat ini. gaun putih tanpa lengan yang sedikit kembang terlihat sangat cocok di pakai oleh Chanyeol. High heel putih yang senada dengan gaun yang di pakai Chanyeol menambah kesan cantik untuk Chanyeol sendiri. Renda putih yang biasa di pakai mempelai wanita saat menikah dan mahkota dia atas kepalanya juga menambah kesan cantik untuk Chanyeol.

"Hyung kau sungguh cantik. Aku suka melihatmua seperti ini"kata Kai senang. Baekhyun dan Lay juga ikut senang dengan penampilan Chanyeol saat ini. Chanyeol tersenyum manis dengan semburan merah di pipi saat mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"nde. Aku sangat sangat setuju dengan perkataan Kai, apa ini semua Kris yang memilihkannya untukmu?"tanya Lay. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Lay.

"Selara Kris memang hebat. seleranya sangat berkelas"kata Baekhyun.

"hyung ayo kita berfoto. Aku akan mengabadikannya nanti"kata Kai.

"benar kata Kai, ayo kita berfoto. Kita bergantian untuk mengambil gambarnya"Kata Baekhyun.

"sini biar aku yang memotret kalian"kata Lay. Baekhyun dan Kai pun mendekat kepada Chanyeol. Mereka berdiri di sisi kanan dan kiri Chanyeol.

"kata kan Kimchi" kata Lay.

"KIMCHIII~"kata mereka sambil bergaya masing masing dan tersenyum manis. Berkali – kali mereka berfoto bersama. Dengan gaya berbeda dan orangnya pun bergantian untuk mengambil gambar mereka.

"wah ini cantik cantik semua"kata mereka saat melihat hasil photo mereka. Kegiatan mereka itu berhenti saat mendengar suara pintu yang di buka oleh seseorang. Mereka memandang orang yang membuka pintu itu. ternyata yang membuka itu adalah appa nya Chanyeo. Baekhyun, Lay, dan Kai membungkukkan badannya.

"annyeong ajushi"kata mereka kompak. "annyeong. Kalian datang kesini untuk melihat pernikahan Chanyeol?"tanya appanya Chanyeol saat sudah berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"nde ajushi. Kami sangat menanti saat – saat ini tiba. jadi tidak mungkin kami tidak datang"kata Baekhyun. Pasalanya Baekhyun dan Appa nya Chanyeol memang sudah kenala duluan. Apa lagi Appanya Chanyeol adalah sahabat Appa nya Baekhyun.

"hahaha nde, gomawo. Tapi sebaiknya kali kembali keluar ambil tempat yang paling depan. Soalnya acarakan sudah mau di mulai. Ajushi kesini karena ajushi akan membawa Chanyeol keluar"kata appanya Chanyeol.

"baiklah ajushi, kalau begitu kami keluar dulu. Annyeong"dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama appanya.

"kau sudah siap Yeolli?"tanya Sang appa. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar perkataan appanya. Sekarang dia semakin gugup.

"jangan gugup Yeollie. Lakukan seperti biasa saat kau latihan dulu"kata sang appa. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "kalau begitu kita keluar sekarang. Mereka smeua sudah menunggumu dari tadi"kata Appanya Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun mengapit tangan Appa. Memang seperti itu jika mempelainya akan keluar.

Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan itu. musik pengiring pengantin pun mulai terdengar saat mereka mulai memasukki rungan yang akan Chanyeol gunakan untuk mengucapan janji nanti. Seorang gadis kecil berjalan di depan Chanyeol dan juga Appa nya. Gadis itu menyebarkan bunga – bunga indah. Padangan semua orang sekarang tertuju kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan sambil tersenyum manis. Pandangnnya lurus ke arah namja tampan yang sedang menunggunya di depan altar. Mereka hampir sampai, sahabatnya pun sekarang sudah duduk di depan sambil menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalas tatapan sahabat – sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum manis. Chanyeol pun melihat sang oemma yang duduk bersama ke dua orang tua namja tampan itu.

"Kris, aku menyerahkan anakku kepadamu. Jaga dia baik – baik, jangan buat dia menangis, selalu bahagiakan dia Kris"kata Appa Chanyeol kepada namja tampan yang bernama Kris itu sambil mengulurkan tangan Chanyeol.

"nde. Saya akan menjaga dan akan membuatnya selalu bahagia ajushi"kata Kris mantap. Chanyeol bersemu mendengar ucapan Kris tadi. Chanyeol berjalan sambil di iringi oleh Kris menuju sang pendeta. Appa nya Chanyeol juga kembali ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Istrinya dan juga besannya nanti.

Seketika para undangan diam tanpam ada yang bicara satu pun. Mereka menunggu sang pendeta memulai perkataannya untuk mengikat kedua insan itu dengan janji suci.

"sebelum kita mulai mengucapkan janji suci, apa di antara kalian ada yang tidak setuju dengan ini?"tanya sang pendeta semua para undangan pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai acaranya." Perkataan sang pendeta membuat jantung Semua para undangan berdebar 2 kali lebih dari biasanya. Chanyeol dan Kris lah yang paling berdebar saat ini.

"dia hadapan Tuhan dan Para undangan yang ada disini, apakah Kau Kris bersedia menerima Chanyeol sebagai istrimu, yang akan berada di sampingmu selamanya, dan menerima segala kekurangan serta kelebihan Chanyeol di luar dan di dalam, serta selalu menjaga dan membahagiakan Chanyeol dan selalu ada saat Chanyeol senang mau pun sakit?"tanya Sang pendeta.

"Ya, Saya bersedia menerima Chanyeol dan Membahagiakan Chanyeol serta menerima semua kekurangan dan kelebihan Chanyeol"kata Kris mantab. Kedua orang tua mereka sangat senang mendengar ucapan Kris.

"dan kau Chanyeol, dia hadapan Tuhan dan Para undangan yang ada disini, apakah Kau Chanyeol bersedia menerima Kris sebagai Suamimu, yang akan berada di sampingmu selamanya, dan menerima segala kekurangan serta kelebihan Kris di luar dan di dalam, serta selalu menurut apa perkataan Kris dan selalu ada saat Kris senang mau pun sakit?" sekarang sang pendeta bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Ya, saya bersedia"kata Chanyeol. Semua para undangan tersenyum senang. Akhirnya kedua insan yang saling mencintai itu bisa bersama selamanya.

"sekarang kalian boleh saling bertukar cincin"kata Sang pendeta. Kris mengambil cinci yang di sediakan oleh sahabatnya. Karena permintaannya sendiri kepada sahabatnya supaya menjadi orang yang akan mengantarkan cincin kepada mereka.

Kris pun menyematkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis kiri Chanyeol. Sangat pas cincin itu saat sudah di pakai Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama kepada Kris.

"sekarang kalian bisa berciuman"kata Sang pendeta. Chanyeol sangat malu saat mendengar ucapan itu. pipinya terlihat memerah dan menambah kesan cantik kepadanya. Kris yang melihat Chanyeol seperti itu, tersenyum senang.

Kris pun mempersempit jarang antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Dia mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka kedalam ciuman manis. Ciuman yang hangat dan tanpa nafsu serta lumatan sedikit pun. Yang ada hanya rasa cinta satu sama lain yang tersalur dari ciuman itu.

Para undangan bertepuk tangan saat mereka berciuman. Mereka pun melepaskan ciuman itu. pipi Chanyeol terlihat semakin memerah. Dia menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"sekarang saatnya pelemparan bunga"kata sang pendeta. Seketika semua para undangan yang menunggu saat seperti ini pun berkumpul di tengah, sahabat Chanyeol juga ikut berkumpul di tenggah.

Chanyeol pun membalik badannya bersiap akan melempar bunga itu kepada para undangan.

"hana...dul...set.."dan bunga pun di lempar. Seketika jeritan para undangan pun terdengar.

Hap.

Bunga itu sekarang sudah tertangkap. Dia tangkap oleh salah satu undangan yang beruntuk. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang mendapatkan bunga tersebut. Matanya membulat besar. Senyuman terlukis di bibirnya. Dia tidak menyangka yang mendapatkan bunga tersebut adalah salah satu Sahabatnya.

"Kyaaaa~ Kai chukkae, sepertinya kau yang akan menyusulku nanti"kata Chanyeol senang.

"KYAAAAA~"teriakkan Kai pun terdengar.

Mereka pun lanjutkan acara tersebut sampai selelsai. Senyuman bahagia selalu terlihat di wajah Kris dan juga Chanyeol. Hari ini memang hari yang paling indah bagi mereka.

.

.

.

END

Review PLEASE... ^_^


	2. Honey Moon

Honey Moon

Title: Honey Moon

Cast: Kris, Chanyeol

Pairing: KrisYeol

Author: Bubble Up

Genre: romance, drama

Disclaimer: semua member EXO mlik SMent dan milik keluarga mereka serta milik EXOTISC dan diri mereka sendiri kecuali Sehun Kai dan Lay milik AUTHOR*plak

Warning: YAOI, TYPO bertebaran dimana-mana, alur berantakan.

a/n: ini adalah FF lanjutan dari FF Maried. Ini FF akan menjadi cerita yang cukup panjang. Entah ada berapa part lagi yang akan keluar sampai semua cast yang main berbahagia.

Author POV

Setelah acara pernikahan yang dilakukan oleh kedua insan itu, sekarang mereka sedang berisitirahat. Mereka sangat kelelahan setelah melakukan acara itu. walaupun lelah tapi mereka tersenyum senang karena sudah resmi menjadi pasangan.

Saat ini Kris dan Chanyeol sedang mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di atas tempat tidur yang empuk. Tautan tangan mereka tidak lepas sama sekali. Mereka enggan untuk melepaskan tangan mereka.

"Hyung rasanya badanku semuanya remuk. Apa lagi dengan memakai high heels ini" kata Chanyeol mengeluh kepada Kris. Kalau di bandingkan Kris, Chanyeol lebih merasa lelah karena dia memakai high heel yang tinggi yang membuat dia susah saat berjalan tadi, dan harus di bantu oleh Kris.

"Hahaha, kau memang harus memakai high heel Yeolli, walaupun tadi kau terlihat lebih tinggi dariku, tapi high heels itu membuatmu jadi lebih cantik Yeolli" kata Kris. Perkataan Kris tadi membuat pipi Chanyeol memerah.

Kris memiringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat istrinya Chanyeol. Dia senang saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang memerah saat ini. Di usapnya wajah Chanyeol dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya lembut. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Kris. Dia senang saat menerima perlakuan lembut dari Kris.

Kris terus mengusap pipi Chanyeol lembut dan Kris terus memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol. Dari mata yang bulat indah, hidung yang mancung, serta pipi yang sedikit Chubby yang suka di usap Kris dan bibir merah yang tipis serta menggoda membuat Chanyeol terlihat sangat sempurna.

Pandang Kris sekarang tertuju kepada bibir merah cherry Chanyeol. Perlahan – lahan Kris memajukan wajahnya. Mengeleminasi jarak yang ada di antara. Chanyeol yang mengetaui maksud dari Kris, menutup matanya. Menunggu bibir Kris yang akan menyentuh bibirnya.

Tok...Tok...Tok

Suara ketuakan pintu yang cukup keras itu membuat Kris mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencium bibir Chanyeol. Kris berjalan ke arah pimtu dengan rasa kesal. Dia mengutuk orang yang sudah mengganggu acara mereka berdua.

Chanyeol yang melihat kelakuan Kris, tersenyum manis. Dia tau kalau suaminya saat ini sedang kesal. Dia juga yakin kalau Kris pasti mengutuk orang yang mengganggu acara mereka tadi di dalam hati. Dia suka melihat tingkah Kris yang seperti itu.

Kriet~

Kris membuka pintu itu. Seketika rasa kesalnya bertambah saat mengetahui siapa orang yang sudah mengganggunya tadi. Terlihat 6 orang namja di depan pintu. Mereka semua adalah sahabat Kris dan Chanyeol yang tadi datang saat perayaan pernikahaan mereka.

"KRIS~" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Plak

Plak

Plak

Plak

Plak

Plak

Teriakkan tadi sangat berdampak bagi ke 6 namja itu. Tangan Kris seketika melayang ke arah kepala mereka dengan keras. Chanyeol yang melihat Kris memukul 6 namja itu tertawa pelan.

"Appo Kris Hyung" kata Sehun salah satu sahabatnya. Perkataan Sehun tadi mendapatkan anggukkan dari 5 namja lainnya.

"Salah kalian sendiri, kenapa kalian mengganggu acara ku dengan Chanyeol dengan suara ketukan pintu yang kalian buat tadi dan juga karena kalian tidak memanggilku dengan embel – embel hyung atau gege. Kalian sungguh tidak sopan" marah Kris kepada mereka.

Lagi – lagi Chanyeol tertawa melihat Kris yang memarahi 6 sahabatnya. Menurut Chanyeol, Kris saat marah tadi seperti seorang ayah yang sedang memarahi anaknya karena membuat kesalahan.

"Aish, yang tadi itu kami khilaf Kris hyung" kata Suho orang yang paling tua di antara 5 orang lainnya. Chanyeol semakin tertawa saat mendengar jawaban dari Suho.

"Tidak ada alasan. Sekarang segera katakan apa yang kalian lakukan ke sini dan membuat acara ku tadi gagal? Kalau kalian kesini bukan untuk urusan penting, maka malam ini kepala kalian akan tumbuh kentang" ancam Kris.

Seketika 6 namja itu memegang kepala mereka masing – masing dan menggelengkan kepala mereka saat bersamaan.

"Kami kesini karena di suruh oleh orang tua hyung untuk mengasih hadiah" kata Kai namja yang memiliki kulit yang sedikit gelap di antara yang lain dan namja chingunya Sehun.

"Nde, benar yang di katakan Kai. ini hadiah dari orang tua hyung. Orang tua hyung tidak mau mengantarnya karena takut akan mengganggu acara kalian nanti, maka nya kami yang mengantarkannya" kata Baekhyun namja yang memiliki badan yang paling kecil setelah Suho. Yang lainnya menganggukkan kepala setuju dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang didalam hanya diam mendengar perkataan mereka.

"Kalau begitu mana hadiahnya?" tanya Kris dengan tangan yang mengada untuk meminta hadiah yang di berikan orang tuanya.

"Sama Lay gege hadiahnya Kris gege" jawab namja chingunya Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti panda karena memiliki lingkaran hitam di matanya.

"Eh? Chakkaman" kata Lay. Suho dan yang lain langsung menatap kearah Lay. firasat mereka mengatakan bahwa ini hal buruk.

"Aku lupa menaruhnya dimana tadi" kata Lay. Semuanya langsung kaget mendengar perkataan Lay. Kris dan Chanyeol menepuk jidat mereka secara bersamaan saat mendengar jawaban dari Lay.

"Aduh Lay ge, bisa kah kau sekali saja tidak lupa menyimpan barang" kata Tao sambil mencari hadiahnya Kris.

"Seharusnya tadi aku saja yang membawanya, kalau sudah seperti inikan jadi repot harus mencari lagi" kata Kai.

"Mianhae teman – taman" kata Lay yang juga mencari. Semuanya kelimpungan mencari hadiah Kris tadi.

"AH ketemu" teiak Lay saat menemukan hadiah tersebut. Ternyata hadiahnya di letakkan Lay di saku jas yang di pakainya.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga" kata Tao dengan mengusap peluh yang ada di keningnya.

"Hehehe mianhae jadi merepot kan kalian." kata Lay dengan cengiran gajenya. "gwechana Changi. Kalau hanya segitu tidak merepotkan buatku kok"kata Suho.

"buat hyung memang tidak repot, tapi untuk kami, itu sangat repot"kata Sehun.

"aish dasar magnae kurang ajar"kata Suho dan berniat untuk menjitak kepala Sehun. "ani, hyung tidak boleh menjitak kepala Sehunnie"kata Kai. Suho hanya bisa mengela nafas.

"Kris ge ini hadiahnya" kata Lay menyerahkan hadiah itu. Kris melihat hadiah itu dengan bingung. Masa ada hadiah yang datar seperti ini sich?. Itulah pikiran Kris saat melihat hadiah yang di kasih Lay.

"Sebaiknya kami pulang saja, silahkan lanjutkan acara kalian yang sempat tertunda tadi. Annyeong" kata Tao dan menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"YEOLLIE AKU PULANG DULU YA ANNYEONG" teriak Baekhyun saat dia di tarik Tao. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar teriakkan Baekhyun. Memang selalu seperti itu lah Baekhyun.

"Kami juga pulang dulu. Kami kecapekan. Annyeong Kris hyung, Annyeong Chanyeol hyung" kata Sehun dan menarik tangan Kai dan segera menyusul TaoBaek couple.

"Nde kami juga, Annyeong KrisYeol" kata Suho dan Lay serempak. Dan mereka semua pun pergi. Kris segera masuk kedalam kamar dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tersenyum.

"Kira – kira hadiah dari appa dan oemma apa ya?" kata Kris. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tau. "Sebaiknya di buka saja segera hyung. Aku juga penasaran" kata Chanyeol.

Kris pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia mulai merobek kertas amplop yang menjadi penutup untuk hadiah itu. Di ambilnya kertas yang ada di dalam amplop itu. Ada 3 kertas yang berbeda.

"Ini tiket Yeollie"kata Kris. "Tiket? Tiket kemana gege?" tanya Chanyeol. "Tiket ke Paris" kata Kris. "Paris? Yeah..aku sangat ingin kesana" teriak Chanyeol. "Tapi ini ada surat. Kita baca dulu suratnya" kata Kris.

_Dear Kris dan Chanyeol_

_Annyeong changi. Mianhae appa dan oemma serta kedua orang tua Chanyeol tidak bisa memberi hadiah ini secara langsung. Kami takut mengganggu kegiatan kalian. Makanya kami menyuruh sahabat kalian untuk memberinya kepada kalian berdua._

_Itu hadiah dari appa dan oemma ya Kris. Itu 2 tiket ke Paris selama seminggu. Appa dan oemma sudah memesannya jauh hari sebelumnya. Appa dan oemma Chanyeol juga sudah memberikan hadiah untuk kalian, hanya saja hadiah dari appa dan oemmanya Chanyeol tidak bisa kalian lihat sekarang. Karena hadianya ada di Paris tempat kalian akan Honey Moon nanti._

_Itu tiket pesawat yang akan berangkat besok siang. Kalian berdua tidak perlu menyiapkan barang – barang kalian, karena kami sudah mengirim barang keperluan kalian ke Paris tanpa sepengetahuan kalian. Jadi kalian besok tinggal bersiap – siap untuk pergi saja._

_Kami harap saat kalian pulang nanti, kalian juga memberi kami hadiah yang kami inginkan. Kami menginginkan cucu dari kalian. Dan ingat Kris, jangan 'bermain' dengan kasar saat membuat cucu untuk kami kalau kau membuat kasar dan melukai Chanyeol, maka ajal akan segera menjemputmu._

_Sudah appa capek menulis suratnya ini sudah terlalu panjang. Oemma dan orang tua Chanyeol tidak mau bergantian menulis._

_Note: sebaiknya kalian tidur sekarang, supaya kalian tidak terlambat besok_

Setelah membaca surat itu, wajah Chanyeol memerah. 'Oemma dan appa minta cucu' pikir Chanyeol. Hal itu membuat pipi Chanyeol semakin memerah.

"Tenang saja, Appa dan Oemma akan segera mendaptkan hal yang mereka inginkan segera "kata Kris dengan senyuman mesum yang terhias dia wajahnya.

"Ani, aku tidak mau, malam ini aku lelah hyung. kalau mau lakukan besok saat di Paris" kata Chanyeol.

"Jinja?" tanya Kris dengan mata berbinar. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, besok akan aku lakukan segera" kata Kris.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu baru tidur. Hyung juga harus mandi. Aku gak mau tidur di sebelah hyung jika hyung belum mandi" kata Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kita mandi berdua" kata Kris senyuman mesum pun kembali terlihat di wajahnya.

"ANDWEEE" teriak Chanyeol sambil melempar bantal yang entah dari mana di dapatkannya. Chanyeol segera berlari ke kamar mandi, sebelum Kris mengikutinya nanti.

...

Hari sudah berganti terlihat sebuah 2 keluarga sedang berkumpul di bandara Incheon untuk mengantar anak mereka Ke Paris. Waktu ke berangkatan mereka tinggal 5 menit lagi. Mereka pun mulai berpelukkan.

"Yeollie, disana kau harus menjaga diri baik – baik ya. Oemma gak mau saat kau pulang ke Korea kau sakit" kata oemmanya Chanyeol.

"Nde oemma. Oemma juga harus jaga kesehatan. Kalau oemma sakit aku akan segera pulang untuk menjaga oemma" kata Chanyeol.

"Kris jaga Chanyeol ya. Dia itu orangnya suka ceroboh" kata appanya Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan appanya hanya mempoutkan bibrinya imut.

"Hahaha, nde ajushi appa, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik"kata Kris mantab.

"Ingat Kris, saat pulang nanti, kalian harus sudah membawa kabar gembira untuk kami. Dan ingat saat melakukannya jangan kasar – kasar atau kau akan tau apa yang akan kami lakukan kepadamu "kata appa Kris. Perkataan appanya Kris sukses membuat Chanyeol berbulshing ria.

"nde appa, nde. Aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya appa, karena aku mencintainya, ya kan Yeolli"kata Kris sambil mencolek dagu Chanyeol. Mereka semua tertawa melihat tingkah anak mereka.

"sudah – sudah, sebaiknya kalian masuk ke pesawat, sebentar lagi pesawat kalian akan segera berangkat"kata oemmanya Kris.

"nde kalau begitu. Appa, oemma, Kris dan Chanyeol pergi dulu. Jaga diri kalian baik – baik. Annyeong"kata Kris.

"kalian juga jaga diri baik – baik disana. jangan lupa segera menghubungi oemma saat kalian sampai Chanyeol"kata Oemmanya Chanyeol.

"nde oemma. Kalau begitu kami masuk dulu. Annyeong"kata Chanyeol dan segera berjalan kearah pesawat. Mereka pun mulai berdada – dada ria.

"akh, aku harap saat pulang Chanyeol sedang megandung"kata appa Kris.

"tapi itu terlalu cepat, jadi tidak mungkin. Sebaiknya kita menunggu saja dengan sabar"kata oemmanya Kris.

"sebaiknya kita pulang saja"kata oemma Chanyeol.

"nde kita pulang saja"kata Appa Chanyeol dan segera berjalan untuk pulang bersama Appa dan Oemmanya Kris.

...

Chanyeol POV

Kami sudah tiba di Paris. Ternyata Paris adalah kota yang indah. Aku sangat suka ke sini. Kami tiba disini malam hari. semua rasa lelahku seketika hilang saat sudah turun dari pesawat.

Aku segera menarik tangan Kris hyung. aku ingin segera mengajaknya untuk jalan – jalan, walaupun ini sudah malam. Aku sangat ingin jalan – jalan sekarang

"Yeollie, kenapa kau menarikku?"tanya Kris hyung kepadaku. Aish dia ini sungguh tidak peka sekali denganku sich. Aku kan ingin jalan – jalan. Masa dia tidak tau sich.

"aku tuh ma..."kata – kataku terputus saat mendengar suara handphone Kris Hyung berbunyi. Barus saja handphone itu di hidupkan sudah ada yang nelpon.

"Yeobseyo?"kata Kris hyung ke orang yang di panggilan itu. aku tidak tau siapa yang nelpon itu. aku hanya memandangnya dengan diam. Sesekali aku mengedipkan mataku. Kulihat Kris hyung menatapku. Tangannya terangkat dan segera mengusap pipiku lembut. Aku hanya diam menerima perlakuannya itu.

"nde. Kami memang sudah sampai"katanya. Aku yakin dia sekarang sedang berbicara dengan oemma.

"nde. Kami akan segera kesana sekarang juga" aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang di bicarakan mereka.

"nde. Aku akan segera mencarinya" apa yang mau di carinya? Apa dia mau cari namja lain? Andweee. Itu tidak boleh terjadi

"nde. Annyeong"katanya dan memutuskan sambungan telepon tadi. dia memasukkan handphonenya kembali saku celananya.

"ada apa hyung?"tanyaku langsung. Aku penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi. dia mengusap kepalaku sekarang. Dia juga tersenyum menawan.

"ani, gwechana. Kajja kita sudah di tunggu oleh orang suruhan oemmamu" katanya dan segera menarik tanganku. Aku hanya diam mengikutinya saja.

Chanyeol POV End

...

Kris POV

Aku menarik tanganya lembut. Aku harus mencari orang suruhan oemma Chanyeol. Karena orang itu akan segera mengantar kami ke apartement dan akan menjadi orang yang akan mengantar kami selama kami ada di Paris. Hitung – hitung dia itu seperti body guard kami.

Kulihat dari tempat orang yang berkumpul. Ada seseorang yang memegang kertas dengan sebuah tulisan. Itu tulisan Hanggul yang artinya, Wu Chanyeol. Hahaha, aku baru ingat sekarang Chanyeol bukan bermarga Park lagi. Dia sekarang bermarga Wu.

Segera ku datangi orang tersebut. Chanyeol masih saja mengikutiku karena tangannya aku pegang erat. Aku tidak mau lepas darinya. Hahaha aku kok jadi protektiv gini ya.

"annyeonghaseyo, Wu Yi Fan imnida dan ini Wu Chanyeol"kataku dengan orang yang memegang tulisan tadi. Chanyeol sekarang sudah berdiri di sampingku. Orang tersebut tersenyum.

"annyeong, saya adalah orang suruhan dari . Kim Mi Ran imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kim Ajusshi" katanya memperkenalkan diri. oke aku sudah mengenalnya. "sekarang sebaiknya kalian mengikutiku. Aku akan mengantar kalian untuk berkeliling di kota Paris ini sebelum saya mengantar kalian ke apartemen yang sudah di pesan untuk kalian berdua."sambungnya.

Pegangan tanganku bersama Chanyeol terlepas. Ku lihat dia mengatupkan kedua tanganya. Matanya berbinar. Ternyata dia ingin jalan – jalan. Pantas saja dia tadi menarik – narik tanganku, ternyata dia mau mengajakku jalan – jalan.

"benarkah ajusshi, kita akan jalan – jalan"tanyanya. Wah wajahnya terlihat bersinar. Dia sangat senang saat ini. kulihat ajusshi itu mengangggukkan kepalanya. "Yeah, jalan – jalan. Kajja kita pergi sekarang. Aku sudah tidak sabar"katanya dan segera menarik tanganku. Ajusshi itu pun mengantar kami ke mobilnya. Ku bukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol. Hahaha romantis bukan. Tapi itu sepertinya kurang romantis.

Setelah dia masuk, aku pun masuk juga. Ajusshi itu sudah duluan masuk. "oke sekarang saatnya kita pergi berkeliling. Selamat menikmati perjalanan ini"kata Kim Ajusshi. "nde ajusshi. Kajja kita berangkat sekarang"kata Chanyeol senang.

Kris POV END

...

Author POV.

Mereka saat ini sedang berjalan – jalan. Chanyeol yang memang sangat ingin jalan – jalan pun segera menikmati suasana. Kepalanya selalu menoleh ke arah jendela mobil. Matanya berbinar saat melihat isi kota Paris yang indah. Salah satu tangan Chanyeol di pegang oleh Kris dan satu lagi tangannya di letakkan di jendela mobil.

Kris yang di belakang Chanyeol pun, memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang. Tangannya Kris melingkar indah di pinggah ramping Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol yang di pegang Kris pun di letakkannya di bawah tangannya. Kepala Kris pun di letakkannya di bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan Kris itu.

Kim Ajusshi yang menjadi supir mereka tersenyum saat melihat 2 pasangan itu yang sedang bermesraan. Ajusshi itu memaklumi hal itu, karena dia tau itu hal yang sudah biasa di lakukan oleh pasangan yang baru menikah.

"Hyung lihat itu menara Eiffel. Wah sungguh indah" kata Chanyeol saat melihat menara Eiffel. "hyung kita besok kesana ya. Kita foto – foto disana"kata Chanyeol. Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Cukup lama mereka berjalan – jalan keliling kota Paris dan tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Chanyeol yang sudah kelelahan akhirnya tertidur. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Kris. Kris mengelus – elus kepala Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol lebih nyenyak tidurnya.

...

Mereka sudah sampai di apartment yang menjadi tempat mereka akan menginap. Kris mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol ala bridal style. Dia tidak ingin membuat tidur Chanyeol terganggu. Maka nya dia menggendong Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeliatkan tubuhnya saat merasa seseorang sedang mengendongnya. Dia bukanya matanya secara perlahan – lahan. Di lihatnya suaminya sedang mengendongnya. "kris hyung"panggilnya dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

Kris yang mendengar suara Chanyeol pun mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah Chanyeol. Kris tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol yang menguap. Mata Chanyeol tertup saat dia menguap. "ada apa Yeollie?"tanya Kris kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kris. "kita dimana? Kenapa hyung menggendongku?"tanya Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih sangat mengantuk, matanya Chanyeol sesekali akan tertutup dan kembali terbuka. Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang imut.

"kita sudah di apartement. Sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Kau masih mengantuk kan? Biar hyung yang menggendongmu sampai ke apartement kita"kata Kris. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan menutup matanya kembali.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di apartement mereka. Entah bagaimana cara Kris bisa membuka pintu apartement itu hanya dialah yang tau. Kris berjalan ke araha tempat tidur mereka. Di baringkannya tubuh Chanyeol di atas tempat tidur. di bukanya sepatu yang di gunakan Chanyeol dan setelah itu Kris menyelimuti tubuh Chanyeol. "Good Night My Princess, mimpikan aku My Princess"kata Kris dan menyium kening Chanyeol. Kris pun segera naik ke atas tempat tidur dan mengistirahtakan tubuhnya yang juga lelah. Kris memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan menyelam ke alam mimpi.

...

Matahari sudah terbit. Pagi sudah tiba. seorang namja manis terbangun karena sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela mereka. Namja manis itu sedikit menutup matanya menggunakan tangannya untuk menghalang sinar matahari itu menerpa matanya.

"eungh~"erang namja manis itu, dan segera duduk di atas tempat tidur itu. namja itu sedikti mengucek matanya yang terasa gatal. Di alihkannya pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan untuk mencari sesuatu yang menempel di dinding . jam, dia mencari jam.

"jam 7"katanya saat sudah melihat jam. Di segera menyingkirkan selimut yang menutup tubuhnya. Namja itu segera berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mengosok giginya dan menyuci muka.

"sudah pagi"kata namja manis itu saat sudah selesai menyikat gigi dan menyuci muka. Dia terlihat lebih segar sekarang. Di keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera menuju seorang namja tampan yang masih tertidur di atas tempat tidur.

Namja manis yang biasa di panggil Chanyeol itu segera melompat ke tempat tidur membuat tempat tidur itu bergoyang tapi sayang namja tampan yang masih tertidur itu tidak meras terganggu sama seklai. Namja manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"aish dia sebenarnya dia tidur atau sudah mati? Kenapa tidak merasa terganggu sedikit pun"kata Chanyeol kepada namja tampan yang tertidur itu. Chyanyeol tersenyum melihat namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu tertidur.

Sebenarnya, Kris suamin Chanyeol itu tidak tidur, dia sudah terbangun sebelum Chanyeol terbangun tadi, hanya saja sekarang dia ingin mengerjai istrinya itu.

"bagaimana kalau Kris gege beneran mati? Andwe, aku belum menyiapkan penggantinya"kata Chanyeol dengan polosnya. Kris yang mendengarnya itu merasa kesal karena perkataan Chanyeol. 'aish, jadi kalau aku mati dia akan mencari penggantiku? Andwe itu tidak boleh' batin Kris.

"dan kalau Kris gege mati, aku kan belum siap jadi janda kembang(?)"kata Chanyeol dengan sangat Polosnya. "itu tidak akan terjadi Yeollie. Kau tidak akan jadi janda kembang(?) atau pun kau tidak perlu mencari penggantiku, karena aku belum mati dan aku masih hidup"kata Kris yang tiba – tiba bangun. Chanyeol mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya bingung.

"gege, aku kira kau sudah mati, tadi aku sudah mulai mau mencari namja lain yang berada di paris ini" kata Chanyeol. Kris membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol itu. di peluknya tubuh Chanyeol. "andwe. Itu tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh mencari namja lain, mau itu di paris atau pun di korea. itu tidak boleh. Karena kau itu hanya MILIKKU Yeolli. Arrachi"kata Kris. Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"sekarang waktunya kau menepati janjimu"kata Kris saat sudah melepaskan pelukkan. Chanyeol hanya memandang Kris dengan bingung. 'apa aku pernah berjanji dengan Kris gege? Tapi aku janji apa?'batin Chanyeol.

"sekarang waktunya kita buat baby Chanyeol"kata Kris dan segera mendorong Chanyeol supaya Kris bisa melakukan hal yang sudah di tunggunya dari semalam.

...

TBC


End file.
